Coraline and Norman 3 12 One Separation
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: A horrible invasion of outgrowing evil spirits initiates a curse on all human beings killing them. Worse, it has already started infecting the family of Norman and Coraline. For that reason, the two must each save their own family from this tragic disaster leaving them no choice but to sadly depart from each other.
1. Chapter 1

Coraline and Norman 3 1/2 One Separation Norman and Coraline were chilling in the living room of the Pink Palace. Suddenly, Coraline's parents dropped a current newspaper on the coffee table. Coraline and Norman were shocked to see the front page article. We might just disappear anytime soon said the headline. They were afraid when they subsequently read the article. There is a building population of more evil spirits cursing every single being they find in their path to death. Soon enough, Coraline's parents were already getting sick. Sicker than they usually would get. They have never gotten this sick before. Meanwhile, Norman's family texted him on his cell phone saying Norman, Help us! We're suddenly suffering. Please come back home! "Oh no! Even my family is getting infected too! " Norman freaked. "Well what are we going to do now?!" Coraline pleaded tragically. "I don't know for sure, Coraline. But as far as I'm concerned, we really have no choice... but to break up and save our own family," Norman replied trying to calm down. "Really?! Oh Norman I'm going to miss you so badly!" Coraline yelled beginning to cry. She then held his hand. But Norman admitted as he slowly released his hand from hers and then slowly turned his back away from her. Coraline cried even more for she just couldn't resist from letting Norman leave her. So she hugged him dropping her tears on his shoulder wetting his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Coraline and Norman 3 ½ Ch. 2

Norman then slowly unhugged his blue-haired girl and drifted out the front door of her home. "Good-bye, Coraline," he murmured seriously. Sadly at last, Coraline watched him walking away from her as more tears fell from her eyes. Norman walked and walked all the way until he reached his hometown in hopes to save his family. As soon as he entered his house, he saw his mom and dad lying on the couch with nauseous faces. He also saw his invisible grandmother being held hostage. His sister Courtney collapsed on the floor. "Don't worry you guys. I'll do my best to save everyone of you," Norman commanded. He strolled to his bedroom trying to come up with a plan. After several minutes of thinking, he finally had an idea, which was to build something that might just defend him and everyone else from being spiritually captured or cursed. "A giant robot! Backed up by smaller robots! Yes! That's it!" Norman said to himself. Till then, he paced to the garage collecting every piece of metal he can find. Putting on his dad's safety metal mask, he began wielding. Several hours later, he was finally done. Succeessfully, he activated it. Then packed himself with his super vacuum sucker. He and his giant robot followed by troops of smaller human-sized robots were thus jam-packed ready to defeat these evil spirits. But will they really accomplish their defeat? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Coraline and Norman 3 ½ Ch.3

Meanwhile, Coraline was doing her own best comforting her parents as they lie in their bed. "I just hope you guys get well soon," Coraline pleaded while she placed a thermometer on them . "Where's your boy Norman?" Her mom questioned with a sore voice. Coraline began to cry more again before she answered: "He's helping his own family." "Them too?" Her mom wailed. "Too bad, yes. I just hope nothing bad happens to him," Coraline replied wiping her own tears.

Back at Blithe Hollow, Norman and his bot have already started their attack sucking with their vaccumms on full blast while blasting ray guns and cannons to side-attack zombies that collaborated in the evil spirit curse. Norman eventually got lucky enough to find some survivors in the midst of his neighborhood including the rest of the town area. They were so happy to see Norman come protecting his home. "Everyone! Please just enter inside this giant robot for safety! Quickly!" He announced. Norman then continued attacking every last bit of evil spirits and zombies throughout the rest of Blithe Hollow. Weeks later, the attack was finally over. For that. he began to release the survivors out of his giant robot. The spiky-haired boy proceeded back to his home to take care of his family. But before he could, his cell phone interuppted him. It was a text message from Coraline. _Norman, how are you doing? Are you alright? _The message said. _Yes I am. But I still don't have time to be chatting with you right now. I need to be unbothered just so I can save my family. For this, I am turning my phone off right now. _Norman replied turning it off. He then began by placing a thermometer on his parents followed by a serving of hot soup that he made himself for them, How nice of him to do that! He then checked his other family members' temperature as he served them the rest of the soup he made. At last, he carefully untangled the knots and duct tapes off of his ghostly grandmother. She kissed him a thank you on the head. However, his family was still sick until another brilliant idea popped in his head. "Electric shocks! Difibulation! Yes" He thought to himself again. He dashed to the garage and pulled out a pair of cords from whatever electronic device or machine he found, attached them to a plug, and then installed copper coils on the front ends of the two cords. His first test was his sister Courtney since she was nearby in the halls straight from the garage. He plugged it in, closed his eyes, and shocked her. Norman then opened his eyes three seconds after the shock. Then he surpisingly saw her eyelids blink."Courtney! You're alive!"Norman cheered. "Wow, Norman. I actually can't believe you saved my life. By the way, is mom and dad okay?" She whispered. "Well hold that question. I'll be right back," Norman replied as he became happier. Initiatively, he tested his difibulator again for his parents. Plugging it in, he released a ZAP! And his parents jumped off the couch and stood. "Mom. Dad! You're okay!" "Well thank goodness you saved us," they said proudly.

Meanwhile, Coraline was still hopelessly sad that her parents were still not feeling better. But then her sadness was surprisingly interuppted when Norman text-messaged her on her cell phone. Frustrated to unlock it several times, she received his message. _Coraline. I have a clever way to save your parents. So I'll be right there. _"See you guys," Norman said departing his house to walk all the way back to Coraline's house. He was finally at her front door after another several hours of walking. Coraline excitedly answered the door after he rang the doorbell. But Norman just quickly rushed pass her directly to her parents' bedroom. He plugged in his difibulator and jolted them in a flash. As a result, Coraline's parents jumped off the bed and stood perfectly on the floor. "Oh wow. Thanks Norman! You must be a real hero," Coraline's mom exclaimed in amazement. "Norman! You saved my parents!" Coraline yelled as she appeared on the bedroom doorway. She then grabbed him, ran downstairs. "Uh Coraline what are you do-" Coraline just kissed him on the lips for as long as she's been longing to even since the evil spirit curse.


End file.
